


two bfs chillin in a hot tub

by thatrepressednerd (CaptainDog)



Category: Original Work
Genre: (mild), Cabins, Cis Male Character, Come Eating, Comeplay, Communication, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Gay, Gay Sex, Healthy Relationships, Hot Tub Sex, Kink Exploration, Large Cock, M/M, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Werewolves, Winter, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/thatrepressednerd
Summary: The snow's coming down hard with no sign of letting up before tomorrow. What a shame, Hugo will have to stay here, at his hot werewolf boyfriend's cabin home. But Marlowe can keep him occupied.





	two bfs chillin in a hot tub

**Author's Note:**

> I ran into a big annoying obstacle in the novel I'm working on, so I decided to take a break and write a side smut story for some other OCs. This isn't beta'd, since it's mostly just me playing around with their dynamics and being super self-indulgent. Hugo and Marlowe © me. If you like them, I might write more stories like this (with H & M and other erotica OCs). Transphobes in the comments will be stomped to death with my hooves. 
> 
> I tried to cover all my bases in the tags, so some elements are more present than others. I just didn't want anyone to be surprise squicked or triggered. 
> 
> my tumblr is @thatrepressednerd, and since tumblr's purged all nsfw images, that is going to be my erotica writing blog. Feel free to talk dirty to me there or send prompts.

Marlowe didn’t get up from the ancient, squashed armchair when I headed for the door. This was unusual; he always watched from the doorway as I headed down the path to my Jeep, started it, and drove away. The habit might have been annoyingly protective if it weren’t so sweet. And warranted, thanks to my checkered history in these woods.

I was about to tease him about it, but the words died as I opened the door. Oh. I wasn’t going anywhere.

I knew, of course, that snow had been in the forecast. I wasn’t _that_ much of a dunce. But I hadn’t realized it was going to come down quite so heavily overnight. Suddenly, my boots and jeans didn’t seem quite so sensible in the face of snow that looked to reach my knees. Slowly, silently, I closed the door. 

“Finally,” Marlowe said. “You were letting a draft in.” As if that man had ever been bothered by a chill. He was the kind of guy who’d take the compost out in cargo shorts in December and not so much as shiver. 

I scowled at him. “You could have warned me.” Because of course he knew. 

He shrugged at me. “It’s not my fault you didn’t look out any windows in the past few hours.” 

Okay, fair. Except, “It is, actually. You distracted me pretty effectively.” 

He grinned, teeth white and canines too sharp. “Point.” 

I yanked off my boots and hung my coat back up on the set of antlers bolted to the wall. “When d’you figure it’ll stop?” The snow was still coming down in big, fluffy clumps. Deceptively peaceful. 

He shrugged again. “Beats me. Does it matter?” 

“If you want me to be able to leave before February, yeah.” 

“You know you’re welcome to stay.” 

“And  _you_ know I’ll get stir crazy. And also I don’t want my aunts or my job to think I died.” 

Marlowe finally pushed himself from the armchair with a deep sigh. He stretched, showing a hint of belly. Asshole. Tease. 

“Radio said it should let up by tomorrow morning. The main road will be plowed by noon.” 

That didn’t help much, since Marlow’s “driveway” was little more than a two mile hiking path. “I’ll clear the trail in the morning. No point now, when it’s just going to get blanketed again. 

“Okay,” I said. “I can live with that.” I crossed the room to him. Normally I hated having to look so far  _up_ to meet someone’s gaze, but Marlowe was an exception. He was an exception to so many things. “Any idea what we should do while we’re snowed in?” I hoped the look I gave him was sufficiently mischievous. 

To my annoyance, his expression remained mild, disinterested. 

“I was thinking of getting some repairs done in the barn. Or we could play Scrabble.” 

“Marlowe. Love of my life. I would do anything for you, but I am never playing Scrabble with you again.” It turned out that we both got so competitive over word games that our relationship had nearly ended then and there, over a debate about the validity of [weird word]. (I still hold that it counts). 

He laughed, bright and booming. My heart swelled and rose like a balloon in my chest, like I always did when I made him laugh. 

“No board games, then. But maybe I can convince you to get in the hot tub yet.” 

I gave him a doubtful look. I got that outdoor hot tubs in the winter are a  _thing_ , but I’d never tried it. I’d only ever been in indoor hot tubs at hotels. It all just seemed so...out in the open. 

Against my better judgement, my dick gave a throb at that thought. 

As if he could smell my small spark of arousal – which, to be fair, was possible – Marlowe smirked. Dammit. I had hoped to live my life without acknowledging my latent exhibition kink. It was too easy to get in trouble. Bu Marlowe kept me honest, with him and with myself. 

“Okay, you win,” I sighed. “But you’re making me a hot, alcoholic drink, and if it’s too cold, I’m coming straight inside.” 

He nodded, but mumbled something under his breath. I couldn’t be sure, but it sounded like he said “you’re not coming anywhere  _straight_ .” Smart-ass. 

“And it’s gonna have to be in my boxers. I didn’t think to pack swim trunks.” 

Marlowe snorted. “If you insist on wearing something, fine.” He headed for the kitchen, presumably to make me that drink. And sure enough, he filled the copper kettle and set it on the stove to boil. 

I watched for a minute, and then carried my duffle back o the bedroom. I set it on the bed before thinking the better of it. If I was staying here another twenty four hours or so, it was prudent to keep the bed cleared. I couldn’t resist Marlowe for long, no matter how many times we’d already gone at it.

Back in the kitchen, Marlowe let me sneak up on him and wrap my arms around his thick, firm middle. He set a big hand over one of mine while the other scooped loose leaf tea into a strainer. “I hope it’s okay that I’m staying longer,” I murmured against his broad back. 

Marlowe stilled. “Did I give you any reason to think I mind?”

“No, but...” 

He turned, dislodging my arms. He brushed his fingers up my cheek. I felt so small in that moment. He had that effect all the time. “I’m always happy to have you here. If I waned you to leave, I’d  _tell_ you to leave.”

He hadn’t told me to leave since the beginning, since I was just some dumb city boy getting too close to things that were too big and dangerous for me. He bent down and kissed me softly. 

Guys like him used to scare me. Hell, Marlowe used to scare me. He was so huge, so strong, so overtly masculine. Guys like that always made me feel small, less secure in my gender. I’d never wanted to date a cis man like that. But he had this amazing control over himself. He said exactly what he meant and knew how to behave without seeming threatening. He’d only ever made me feel safe since getting to know him. 

I smiled against his lips. “Thanks.” I suddenly felt embarrassed for needing this reassurance. I was a grown ass man in a healthy adult relationship. I could trust him to be honest with me. 

His hands moved to my shoulders. “I want you to remind me when you need to be told you’re wanted. We both know I don’t express things enough.” 

He was actually better than most of the men I knew about acknowledging his emotions, but he  _was_ generally quiet. 

I sighed. “I will.” I leaned up on the balls of my feet to kiss him again. “You are so good to me.” 

He smirked and grabbed me by the hips to set me up on the countertop. I parted my legs so he could stand between them. We kissed, hands starting to wander, until the kettle squealed. Marlowe pulled away, leaving me feeling chilled. I watched him pour the water and fix the hot toddy. He returned to his position between my legs, the drink still too hot for me to take. 

“You want to take your drink into the hot tub, or should I wait until you’re finished?” 

“I think it’ll all go right to my head, so you’ll have to wait.” 

He didn’t seem too bothered by that. It’d give me the opportunity to tease him, which we b o th loved. 

We made our way back to the living room, my drink cupped between my hands. Marlowe sat down on the couch, leaving a clean space for me to sit next to him. I ignored it, instead sitting on the plush rug at his feet. Taking it in stride, he parted his knees for me to nestle between, leaning back against the couch and his thick thighs. 

I blew on the toddy before risking a sip. It was still scalding, so I lowered the mug. Marlowe’s fingers found their way into my hair. I hummed as he began to massage my scalp. 

“You’re going to put me right back to sleep, babe,” I said in an already dreamy voice. 

“I don’t mind,” he answered. 

“I thought you had plans for me.” 

“There’s plenty of time. Besides, you know I like holding you while you sleep.” 

I snorted. “That sentence is so close to being really creepy.” 

He bent down, kissed the top of my head. “But it isn’t. Because it’s me, and because you know it’s a wolf thing.” 

“Just because it’s you, actually. The wolf thing does  _not_ help.”

“Liar. You like it.” 

I twisted around to look up at him. “You’re just sure about everything about me, huh?” 

He smiled down at me, eyes soft. “Not everything. And I’m glad about hat. I get to keep learning about you.” 

“Oh my god.” I set my drink on the coffee table so I could surge up to kiss him. “You asshole,” I murmured against his grin. “You knew exactly what saying something like that would do to me.” 

“As if you mind.” 

“You’re right about that.”

I settled onto his lap, straddling his broad thigh. I didn’t care if my drink got forgotten while we made out. I had one hand on his cheek, fingers scratching through his beard. My other hand splayed out on his chest, where it bulged under  t he threadbare henley he wore . Marlowe tucked his thumbs into the back of my jeans. His fingers spread over my ass above the denim, pressing just enough to hold me against him. Teases, the both of us. 

I didn’t track how long we sat there like that. I began to grind down against his thigh. My boxers were no doubt going to be soaked. I pulled away from his lips, breathing hard and glancing down. Sure enough, there was a notable bulge at the fly of his pants. They were tight enough to look painful. I pressed my hand to that bulge and he grunted. 

“Need some relief?” I smirked. 

“Yeah, in a couple of ways.” 

I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow. 

“Gotta piss,” he muttered in explanation. 

I wasn’t sure why, but that sent a little thrill through me. Maybe it was how coarse he sounded. Because I couldn’t resist being a little shit, I slid my hand up to his lower belly and pressed. He grunted again, his jaw tightening as he no doubt clenched his teeth. 

“Careful, pup,” he said in a gravelly voice that made my dick throb. 

“Or what?” I looked at him through my lashes. 

“ Or we’re going to be approaching some kinks we haven’t talked about.” 

That one made my face burn. I was still eager, and curious about what kinks he meant, but I moved off his lap. I wasn’t certain I was ready to find out. He rolled himself up off the couch to head for the back door. While he had running water in the cabin, he’d never bothered to install an indoor toilet. Until me, he never expected visitors, so why cater to their needs or expectations? He did have a great bathtub, big enough for two, along with the hot tub out on the patio. It really was a perfect bachelor pad. Lucky for him, I liked it. Well, except for the toilet thing. In the winter, I didn’t love having to cross the “yard” - really, jut an area cleared of trees behind the cabin – to the unheated outhouse. 

Being a cis man and a werewolf, Marlowe didn’t even go that far. He walked – barefoot, the madman – a few paces out into the snow. I watched from the sliding glass door. I wasn’t sure why. Normally, I’d stay put and give him his privacy. Maybe it was just my fascination with every part of him. 

Marlowe faced away, legs spread a hip’s width apart, hands moving at the front of his jeans. A moment later, I could see the arc of faintly-yellow urine hitting the immaculate snow and melting a thin canyon there. He must have had a lot of water earlier, because it seemed to go on a long time. When he stream finally tapered off, Marlowe glanced over his shoulder at me. I couldn’t read his expression. He shook the last drops from his dick. Though I couldn’t see it from this angle, here was a certain flex of his arm, a certain heft to the way he moved, that suggested the size of it. Not that I was unfamiliar with his cock, but I still got my cheeks hot. Especially with him watching me watching him like that. Fuck. 

He turned back around to tuck himself away. When he urned and walked back to the door, I could see that he’d left the button undone, and the zipper strained. I could see his dark chestnut curls between the open button and the hem of his slightly-too-small shirt. 

“Enjoy the show?” he asked after sliding the door shut behind him. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” I said. 

“Not at all.” He nodded towards the living room. “Wanna go finish your drink?”

I didn’t really, at this point. All I wanted was to get my hands on Marlowe, pull his clothes off, taste him. But something about his tone felt like an order. The kind I wanted to obey, just to make him happy. To be a good boy for him. 

I nodded and he followed me back to the living room. I settled on the floor again, this time kneeling and facing him. He sat on the couch with his legs wide, making the front of his pan t s all the more strained.  I raised the mug to my lips, testing the temperature with my tongue before I began to drink. 

“Slow down,” Marlowe said. In my haste to finish and get what I wanted, I’d been nearly gulping it down. “I made that for you. You should enjoy it.” 

I obeyed. I sipped, savoring the bittersweetness of it. He hadn’t used a good whiskey, but I could still taste the honey-smoothness through the hit of cinnamon in the tea. Marlowe hummed and smiled at me. It sent warmth down my spine along with the warmth in my throat. 

I watched him, still sipping steadily. My dark eyes locked with his golden ones. He slid a hand down his chest o the front of his jeans. He rubbed himself, fingers just barely curling around his length. I licked the rim of the mug, just to watch his pupils dilate. 

“Finished?” he asked when I tippe d the mug higher as I drank.

I licked my lips and peered into the mug as if I didn’t already know exactly how much was left. “Mm. Not quite. Just a little more.” 

Marlowe had the patience of a god. I knew he wanted me to just be done already. But e’d never tell me to hurry this. He stayed put without so much as clenching his fists. I took my time draining the mug. I had to be careful to avoid the dregs of the tea, but I was determined to get every bit of liquid I could without a mouthful of leaves and spices. 

Finally I set the mug down and licked my lips again. “That was delicious, Marlowe. Thank you.” 

He rose, our eyes still fixed on each other. He put two fingers under my chin. Did he want me to blow him? I was always happy to, but I thought we had other plans. 

“Up,” he said. “You can leave your underwear on if you really want, but we’re going for a swim. 

Well, okay then. 

I waited inside, watching him as I had earlier. While the hot tub itself was ready for us, here was a heavy layer of snow weighing down the cover. Marlowe pushed most of it off with a shovel, and then just dragged the whole thing off. He looked down into the swirling water that steamed up into the frosty air, snow still coming down. 

“You coming?” he called to me. 

I raised an eyebrow and slid the door open a crack. “You first.” A gust of winter wind hit me where he glass door didn’t shield me. I shivered and closed it. 

Marlowe pulled off his shirt. He tossed it on the bench next to the hot tub, but it was piled up with snow. It was about as useful as just throwing the garment to the ground. His jeans came next, and I realized he hadn’t worn anything under them. 

His cock had lost its chub in the cold, bu I was still impressive. It bounced gently from thigh to thigh as he climbed the steps to the hot tub. He turned around before getting in, clearly showing off. “Well?”

Dammit. I took a step back. He didn’t have time to look disappointed, because I started to hastily undress. Screw my boxers. If Marlowe was comfortable going out there in his birthday suit, so could I. It wasn’t as if anyone but he birds could see us from here. I felt his oddly intense eyes on me as I stripped. 

Standing naked in the doorway, I did not feel sexy. I hesitated, considering just how cold my feet would be the moment I stepped out onto the patio. But the only other option was to go through to the front door of the cabin to get my boots. I took a deep breath and chanced it. It wasn’t so bad at first, though my skin broke out in goosebumps and my teeth chattered. I sprinted across to the outdoor hot tub on tip toes, hoping to make it before the cold really set in. To add to the unsexiness of it all, I let out an involuntary squeal. 

Marlowe sank back into the water to let me in. It was both a relief and a pain unto itself. My feet and fingers burned as I submerged in the water to my neck. Marlowe watched it all with an amused look. 

“You owe me,” I muttered. My shoulders steamed where they rose from the water. 

“Anything you want,” he said. 

He leaned his upper back against the side of the pool, letting his lower body float with the inertia of the jets. He sighed, long and loud and indulgent. The water only came to my belly when I stood, but I swam over to him. Apart, but within touching distance, I mimicked him. Maybe there was something to this. I only floated there for a couple of moments before he grabbed me and pulled me close. Our bodies lid, warm and slick, against each other. 

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” 

“So long as I don’t think too hard about getting out.” 

Marlowe laughed and kissed me. I felt lightheaded. The hot toddy hadn’t been enough to get me anything more than tipsy, but the steam was going to my head. I could feel my muscles relaxing more and more the longer I floated here with Marlowe. 

He kissed me again, this time with tongue. I kissed back lazily, almost sleepily. He let me float over him, one hand gripping the edge of the tub. My back and the swell of my ass were exposed the cold winter air. Snow still fell, most of it melting before it reached us. But a few hardy flakes managed to kiss my skin. I sank lower in the water, wrapping my leg around Marlowe’s hips. My cunt pressed right up against his belly. 

“Ever fucked in a hot tub?” he asked. 

“What do you think?” I snorted. 

He shrugged. “I try not to assume.” 

I rolled my eyes at him. “I have a feeling you’re about to help me cross it off my bucket list.”

“I hope that doesn’t mean we can only do it once.” 

I rocked my hips down against him. “That all depend how this goes.”

“I better make it good, then.” He reached down and squeezed my ass. 

“You always do.” 

I kissed him again, this time anything but languid. He tugged my bottom lip between his teeth. He was mindful of his extra-sharp canines, but I still felt a painful little pinch. I moaned. 

We drifted to a deeper section of the submerged bench that lined most of the tub. It allowed me to straddle Marlowe’s lap properly. There was a creeping chill at my scalp and shoulders – the winter air breaking through the shield of steam – while the rest of my body was feverish. 

His cock hardened, bumping up against my as with the flow of the water and the rocking of my hips. Thee was no way I wasn’t going to ride him. 

“Fuck me,” I breathed. 

Lube wasn’t going to work here, but the amount of teasing we’d got up to already had me wet. I could practically feel my heartbeat in my cunt. I wanted him in me so bad. Luckily, Marlowe’s thoughts were much the same. 

“Yes,” he growled. “Will you be okay like this?”

I nodded. Wet pussy aside, I was still pretty stretched from he past weekend of fucking. “I’m getting impatient.” 

He reached around me to grab his cock. He stroked it to get it fully hard. As he beat off, the meaty head of it slapped my inner thighs and ass cheeks. It reminded me how big he was, what I was in for. Hell, I might have been too sore to drive home tomorrow, forget about the snowfall. 

Marlowe made a sound in his throat that didn’t quite make it into a groan. 

“Ready?” 

He nodded. 

I rested my knees on the underwater bench. It was slippery, so I held onto the side of the tub with one hand for support. I reached back with my other to spread my ass cheeks and pussy lips. Marlowe held his dick steady so I could lower myself onto it. My back arched and I sank down into the water and onto his cock. The girth of it burned, especially with the hot water washing away my slick. But it didn’t hurt badly enough to stop, not by a long stretch. It felt so good, I wasn’t even bothered by the high, feminine moan I produced. 

Marlowe’s calloused fingers pressed into the flesh of my hips. I’d joked before about there being a reason they called them love handles. I wasn’t in a joking mood now, though. I looked into his eyes as I fully seated myself on his prick. 

I breathed deeply, but the steamy air around us did little to clear my head or calm my acing hear. When I was reasonably certain that my body could handle what was coming next, I moved. I ground down on his cock; it pushed as deep inside of me as it could go. 

Marlowe broke our eye contact. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. 

“Fuck, Hugo.” 

I grinned, feeling wild. His reaction spurred me on. I began to rise up and down in his lap. Now my thighs burned as well as my stretched vulva. It was so, so sweet. Now his blunt nails dug into my skin. I bounced faster and faster until it created a wake, a tiny hurricane that we were in the eye of. Water even splashed over the edge of the hot tub. 

I bent forward, straining my core to get my rhythm just right. At this angle, it was harder for Marlow to hit my G-spot, but I didn’t care. I could probably get off from he sheer wild recklessness of this. 

My back arched. I threw my head up with it and thrust my chest out. Marlowe trailed one hand up my chest to tease my nipples and scars. When I opened my eyes, they focused on shapes at the treeline of Marlow’s property. I gasped. 

It was hard to tell from this distance, but they didn’t seem big enough to be werewolves. But they were  _some_ kind of wolf, all right. Their eyes glinted from the dimness of the thick vegetation. Predators like wolves have forward-facing eyes, so it’s easy to tell what they’ve set their sights on. I wasn’t thinking too clearly as I rode Marlowe’s prick in his outdoor hot tub, but I was damn sure those wolves were watching us. Perhaps it was my dazed, horny state of mind, or perhaps it was my familiarity with Marlowe and the wolves he ran with. But this pack didn’t scare me. I looked straight at the nearest one. Its form was still just a shadowy shape peering from behind a tree with bright, yellow-green eyes. 

Marlowe seemed to sense my distraction. Possibly misinterpreting it a boredom, he jack-hammered his hips up into me. He growled low in his throat as he slammed into me. It wasn’t the kind of growl men usually make; a human imitation of the feral. This was a real growl, one that still sent a thrill of millenia-old fear through my veins. It was exhilarating. 

I cried out. The wail rose into something like a howl. When I opened my eyes again, the nearest wolf had taken a step or two out from behind its tree. Its head tilted to the side, ears perked. 

Marlowe looked up at me. “That was pretty loud. Aren’t you worried someone will hear?” Honestly, how could he tease me at a time like this? 

“Let them,” I gasped, my eyes still on the watching pack. 

We fucked as hard and fast as the water and our position would allow. The next time I yelled, I intentionally let it rise into the air like a howl. One of the wolves – I didn’t see which one – whuffed and then let out a true howl. This close, it echoed through the clearing, nearly ear-splitting. Marlowe stilled. 

“Hugo?”

I nodded in the direction I was looking. Marlowe twisted, craning to see. In this form, his sense of smell was only a little above average, and his eyesight wasn’t even great. But the wolves had moved just a little more out into the open. He couldn’t miss them. 

“Oh,” he breathed. 

We shared a look. I grinned. 

The message was received. Marlowe let me clamber off his lap. He got up and moved behind me. His cock jutted obscenely up out of the water. I planted my feet on the bottom of the tub and held tightly to the side. I stuck my ass out, wiggling it a little. 

Marlowe spread my cheeks, squeezing harder with his fingertips than was strictly necessary. He lined himself up and thrust inside me again, not wasting any time. I moaned loudly. 

The wolf howled again. At least, I guessed it was the same wolf. In any case, another joined in. I shouted with them. Soon, there were at least three wolves in the vicinity howling. Far off, another pack added their voices. Behind me, Marlowe added his. 

We howled; wolves, werewolf, and human, all together. The sound rose and fell. It echoed through the snow-covered trees. Though the heavy snowfall muffled a lot, there was no muffling his cacophony. Between hows and yelps, I managed to say “so close, Marlowe,” 

At this angle, it was much easier for my lover to hit my G-spot, and by now he was well practiced at it. He bent down over my back. He wrapped one arm around my chest. The other snaked down to my front. He jerked my dick between thumb and forefinger just the way he knew I liked it. I rocked my hips even harder.  I squeezed my eyes shut. 

Our howls rose in a crescendo. My body responded to the chorus. I cried my loudest as my orgasm washed over me.  My cunt pulsed hard around Marlowe’s thick cock. He stopped howling, though I was barely aware of it. My body slackened, twitching at the continued stimulation of his fingers and prick. He knew just how far he could go before it became too much for me. He liked pushing that line. He loved getting me to come a second time. I was too fucked out, though, I doubted he’d be able to this time.

“ Fuck...fuck...” Sweat dripped down from my hairline. My eyes watered behind their lids. My hands were white-knuckled against the side of the tub. My knees were all but useless. Marlowe held me up. He continued to fuck into me. He grunted and growled. I recognized those sounds as the heralds of his orgasms. 

“You want it inside you?” he panted. 

“I don’t –  _nngh_ ! - want it washed away.” Fuck. I said it before I even realized I might have that kink. 

His cock’s long slide out of me made me shiver violently. He grabbed my hard by the hips and before I knew what was happening, he’d lifted me out of the water and set me down on the rim of the hot tub, facing him. My body still felt like a ragdoll, so I let him do what he wanted with me. 

He pushed my legs apart and moved between them. He lifted a foot to rest on the underwater bench, the other still on the floor. He had his cock in hand. Now I shivered both because of my recent orgasm and the cold air that hit my bare, wet back. It was all I could do to just hold onto him. He jerked his cock. I watched its meaty, purpled head disappear and reappear in his fist a couple of times. And then he slapped my cunt with it. I whimpered. He did it again, hitting my own dick dead on. Fingers tight around his shaft, he used the head to rub my dick, hard. Up and down, around in small circles. My thighs shook. 

“Oh fuck. Hu...Hugo...” 

Rubbing me while he jerked himself, Marlowe finally came. He threw his head back and howled, the loudest one yet. Hot spunk shot out onto my dick, my pussy lips, my pubic hair. He always did produce a lot. 

“Shit. Shit, that’s so hot,” I cooed. 

Marlowe leaned close. He kept pumping his dick to milk the last drops of semen onto my skin He didn’t manage to kiss me, just nuzzled me sweetly. He was breathing hard. 

I regained some of my breath and muscle control. I cupped his face, fingers brushing through his auburn beard and, by now fairly wild, hair. 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe we-”

I trailed off when he pulled out of my embrace. He wasn’t done with me yet. He dropped straight down between my legs, kneeling on the bench. I knew what he was going to do, but I still gasped loudly. 

“ _Oh my god_ .” 

He lapped at the folds of my cunt with his tongue, picking up semen and vaginal release alike. I moaned. I was still shaky; it was just this side of too much. Then he closed his lips over my sore cock and it was all I could do not to scream. He alternated between sucking me and licking away his own come like a dog licking up gravy from a bowl. I whimpered pathetically. 

He finally had mercy on me. He pressed a finger inside me and crooked it to rub hard at that sweet spot. At the same time, he sucked on my little prick with everything he had, tonguing it mercilessly. My second orgasm was less earth-shattering than the first, but it was more disarming. For a moment, I worried that I’d fall backwards, right into the snow. Marlowe’s hands were firm on my hips, though. He stood slowly and kissed me. I tasted both of us on his tongue. 

“ You okay?”

“Yeah.” My breath came in heaving gasps. 

“Glad you go in the hot tub?”

I nodded. “But it might take a little bit before my legs work again.” 

“Didn’t expect an audience.” 

“I didn’t expect not to mind.”

We both looked over my shoulder, but it seemed the wolves had gone. There was no race of them; already the falling snow had covered their tracks. 

We nuzzled each other, something I’d picked up from Marlowe. It was one of those things that had obvious roots in the wolf side of him. I sighed. 

“We should probably get out before we prune too badly.”

Marlowe shrugged. “I could soak a little longer.” 

I wasn’t about to leave him alone out here. I slid down into the water. The heat felt divine after getting fucked within an inch of my life in the open air. Marlowe’s arms were waiting for me. I cuddled right up to him, shamelessly snuggling in against his broad chest. I closed my eyes. I could just about fall asleep like this, only- 

“Ugh, dammit.” 

“Hu?”

“Gotta pee.” 

I should have known it was coming. After the drink and the sex, my bladder couldn’t hold out that long. I usually went after bottoming, since it helped prevent infections. It was practically Pavlovian. I squeezed my thighs together, but I’d have to get out soon, and I’d hardly enjoy our cuddling until then. 

Marlowe had a dangerous glint in his eye s.

“What?”

“Can I try something?”

I narrowed my eyes. “Try what?”

The sex and the heat of the water had reddened our skin, but there was no missing his cheeks darkening. 

“I have...a theory. About a kink thing.” 

It wasn’t like him to be this flustered, even about sex. We’d happened upon something about me he wasn’t sure of, finally. I rubbed his arm. I thought about earlier, about the look on his face when he’d caught me watching him take a leak in the snow. My dick gave a weary throb. And after all, I did trust him. 

“Okay. Whatever it is, we can try it.” 

He flashed his sharp teeth and then kissed me. “We’ll top if you don’t like it.”

He didn’t really need to say it, but I appreciated that he did. 

Once more, he picked me up and carried me to the edge of the tub. I held onto him to help out as he raised me up. This time, instead of facing him, he set me on the ledge facing out to the snowy world. He pressed himself up against my back. 

“Spread your legs,” he murmured. 

I shuddered and complied. I was getting harder to hold my bladder. 

Marlowe held me firmly with a hand flat on my belly. He pressed down and I mewled as the pressure increased. He put his other hand between my legs. He used his first and middle fingers to spread my pussy. His thumb pushed at the base of my clit to make it rise up a little. 

“Let go...no, wait. Push. See how far out you can get it.” 

I let out a breathy moan.  Despite how badly I had to go, it took a moment for my body to cooperate. This felt so illicit, despite not being  _that_ taboo. But it was easily the dirtiest thing I’d done. I was when Marlowe pressed down on my bladder that I finally broke through my hangups. It started as a trickle. But once it got going, it was easy to bear down. Marlowe’s fingers on my cunt helped me aim. My piss arced out past the patio and into the virgin snow. It steamed, hot and yellow. I’d pissed in the woods before on hikes, but this was something else. I watched it cut a line in the snow as I got the stream further and further. I exhaled a moan of pleasure and relief. 

I pushed the last spurt of urine out of me and slumped back against Marlowe. My toes were cold A few drops trailed down my thighs and no doubt the side of the hot tub. 

“Seemed like you enjoyed that?” 

I twisted to look up at him. “It felt good. I think...this is something we can explore more.” 

He grinned, kissed me, and gently pulled me back into the water. 

“Just curious, is here a...a reason behind it? The pissing thing?”

He sat down and I curled up in his lap. Hot tub cuddling was back on. He shrugged. 

“Part of it’s a wolf thing. Scent marking, you know?”

That made sense. It was probably why he preferred to relieve himself out in the open, rather than in the spider-ridden outhouse. But it made me wonder…

“You’ve told me before that you feel protective of me. Maybe possessive? Do you want to...” 

I didn’t have to finish. He looked pointedly away. “Not if you wouldn’t want it.”

“Let’s say I did.” 

“I...I’ve never gone there with anyone. I think I’d...like to try.”

I kissed his cheek. “I think we’ve established that I’m pretty open to experimentation. And I’m not immediately grossed out. Rain check, okay?”

Marlowe cuddled me closer. “You were joking when you said it earlier, but you really are the love of my life.” 

My heart skipped a beat. Had I said that? “If I said it, I meant it. I do. I”m a skeptic about stuff like soulmates, but I can see myself loving you for the rest of my life.” 

We kissed with passion, but without urgency. I wasn’t sure how long we stayed there, only that the sun was nearing the treeline in an orange-red blaze by the time we surfaced. My stomach growled. Marlowe started to laugh a me, but then his own stomach answered mine with an even louder rumble. I snorted. 

“I think we’re pruny enough.” 

Getting out of the hot tub was an ordeal. We’d forgotten towels, which might have frozen anyway. We ran on tiptoes to the cabin door. The snow beneath our feet was so cold it burned. We were both giggling between our wincing as we made it back inside. Dinner was prepared quickly and eaten in front of a roaring fire. We only bothered clothing ourselves to the bare minimum. 

“Loft?” I asked. 

Marlowe nodded. Blankets draped around us, we ascended the ladder-style stairs that led to the second level of his cabin. We made a nest of blankets and pillows beneath the sky light. The sun had set and the stars started to appear above us. We watched then, uninterrupted by light pollution. I didn’t look forward to leaving the next day, but I had no regrets about my stolen day off. 


End file.
